


Нежный

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Но Бену нравится, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тиндер, У Рей странноватые кинки, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Бен знакомится с Рей в Тиндере. // Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-то в Тиндере общался целыми абзацами. И никого похожего на Рей он прежде никогда не встречал.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Нежный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173957) by [pontmercy44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontmercy44/pseuds/pontmercy44). 



Обычно Бен рассчитывал на одно свидание в неделю. Планировал одно свидание в неделю. Никогда не тратил свои деньги и четверги на одну и ту же женщину. Когда он скачал Тиндер впервые, это оказалось сплошным разочарованием. Тогда, после ужасного расставания, ему не терпелось найти себе новую девушку.

Позже это стало захватывающе. Его бывшая трахалась с кем-то, ну так Бен её превзошёл. Он и сам трахался направо и налево. Не каждый четверг — он очень быстро усвоил, что Тиндер это всё равно что сделать ставку на скаковую лошадь, которую ты в глаза не видел ни разу, — но и по четвергам тоже. И иногда, если девчонка оказывалась милой и готовила ему завтрак, в пятницу он звонил на работу и брал отгул.

У Бена была стратегия. В три или четыре часа пополудни он под своим рабочим столом заглядывал в приложение и свайпал до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не лайкнет его в ответ. Сгодилась бы любая, ведь он лайкал лишь тех, с кем был бы счастлив заняться сексом. Он всегда первым предлагал желаемое свидание и начинал с одного и того же утверждения: _у тебя есть планы на сегодняшний вечер_.

Большинство девушек игнорировали отсутствие пунктуации в его предложении и отвечали: _нет, а у тебя?_

А он так же спокойно бросал: _Это не вопрос. У тебя есть планы на вечер. Бар в самом центре. 8 вечера._

Это всегда срабатывало.

Сегодня он задержался на встрече, поэтому не успел пуститься в еженедельную секс-охоту. На часах было шесть часов вечера, и, ослабив галстук, он мрачно начал свайпать, уверенный, подобно суеверному игроку, который не следует заведённому порядку, что замахнётся и непременно промажет.

Первая же девушка, которая лайкнула его в ответ, на фото улыбалась шире, чем следовало бы, и лоб у неё был размером с пятерню. Если бы он был тем парнем, который троллит девчонок в твиттере, он мог бы укольнуть её этим. Но он не такой, а она... привлекательна. И зовут её Рей.

Она обратила внимание на отсутствие в его предложении пунктуации и указала ему на это ровно спустя тридцать секунд, вместо того, чтобы играть в недотрогу и не отвечать в течение часа, и внезапно она стала куда привлекательнее. 

_Неграмотность меня не заводит._

Бен пожевал губу. _А как насчёт самоуверенности?_

_Другое дело._

_Сходи со мной на свидание._

Маленькие точки забегали внизу экрана. И потом: _я не ищу серьёзных отношений_.

Опустив руку, Бен аккуратно поправил член в брюках. Не стоило обнадёживаться — эта девушка, вероятно, не так хороша, как выглядит на фотографиях, она, скорее всего, просто прикалывается, хихикая над ним вместе со своими подружками, или вообще это пятидесятилетний мужик, — но его член, казалось, не был напуган ни одной поучительной тиндеровской историей.

Он начал набирать ответ одной рукой: _нам не нужно идти на похороны или читать стихи Эмили Дикинсон_.

Маленькие точки бегали внизу экрана так долго, что Бен начал подумывать, что Рей напрочь лишена иронии или хотя бы чувства юмора, и хотя для него это не так уж и важно, радоваться тут было нечему. Всё внутри него скрутило от волнения, пока он смотрел, как она печатает, печатает, и, _боже мой_ , всё ещё печатает.

Ответ появился после мучительно долгого ожидания. Должно быть, она переписывала его несколько раз.

Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-то в Тиндере общался целыми абзацами. 

И никого похожего на Рей он здесь никогда не встречал. 

_Я не собираюсь идти ни на похороны, ни на поэтри-слэм (они что, до сих пор зачитываются Эмили Дикинсон?). И мне не хочется тащиться в шумный бар. Всё, чего мне хочется, так это остаться в своей квартире, и ещё, чтобы ты оттрахал меня как следует. Но я ответственный человек (вроде как), поэтому нам нужно сначала встретиться в людном месте. Между прочим, я уже взрослая. Мне двадцать два._

Он с трудом сглотнул, глядя на собственный член. Казалось, тот с тревогой поглядывает на лежащий на колене телефон, словно опасаясь, что Бен эту замечательную возможность испортит. Бен и сам покосился на ярко светящийся экран айфона. Она действительно милая. Милая и забавная; она не играет с ним, а также не противная и не застенчивая.

Юмор, решил он. Юмор завёл его так далеко. Она предложила ему заняться сексом, бога ради. Доведи дело до конца.

_Покажешь мне своё удостоверение? А то, кажется, ты нервничаешь._

_Я покажу тебе свои сиськи._

_Предпочитаю задницы._

_Хорошо, а то сиськи у меня отстойные._

***

Они встретились в до смешного не сексуальном месте — в прачечной в её квартале. Далеко не там, где можно было притвориться, что ты ищешь любви.

И всё же Бен оставался джентльменом.

— Ты можешь отказаться, — засунув руки в карманы, сказал он, приближаясь к ней между рядами промышленных сушилок.

Рей обернулась с широко распахнутыми глазами. Её губы сложились в идеальную округлость, в которую он был бы счастлив толкнуться членом. Если она, само собой, будет не против.

— О. О, нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Из груди Бена вырвался неловкий смешок, в котором слышалось облегчение. Он так и не смог перерасти ту застенчивость, которую воспитала в нём юность. Многие девушки, с которыми он знакомился в Тиндере, оказывались разочарованы его появлением. Возможно, он сам был в этом виноват. На всех своих фотографиях он позировал, смотря прямо в камеру, поэтому его искривлённый нос не бросался в глаза, а уши прятались под волосами. Иногда ему удавалось преодолеть разочарование женщины бокалом хорошего вина и суши, несколькими удачными шутками и своими большими-большими руками.

— Нет, значит нет, — поддразнил он; её реакция придала ему дерзости. Поэтому он сделал вид, что отворачивается. — Я это уважаю.

— Нет! — Рей схватила его за рукав. Когда он обернулся, они оказались нос к носу. Её глаза распахнулись ещё шире. — Нет, я этого хочу.

— Чего конкретно? — Бен понизил тембр голоса. Никто не услышал бы его из-за грохота стиральных и сушильных машин, но произнести эти слова вполголоса оказалось куда сексуальнее.

На щеках Рей расцвёл очаровательный румянец. Это оказалось невероятно трогательно и не вязалось с той откровенной прямолинейностью, с которой она предлагала ему заняться сексом. 

— По-моему, я и так тебе всё сказала.

— Без единой ошибки, — слегка покачиваясь с пятки на носок, Бен усмехнулся. С каждым разом, когда он наклонялся вперёд, расстояние между их лицами всё уменьшалось. С каждым разом, когда он наклонялся вперёд, ей приходилось поднимать подбородок чуть выше. — В Тиндере это редкость.

***

Что в Тиндере встречалось ещё реже, так это вероятность найти кого-то, кто подходил бы тебе как старые треники — удобные, простенькие, но всё же сексуальные.

Когда они занимались сексом в первый раз, это было не очень-то удобно физически — ведь они расположились на её крохотном диванчике, а в Бене роста почти под два метра — и член его неуклюже выскальзывал из неё слишком много раз, чтобы продолжать двигаться, делая вид, что ничего странного не происходит. Но несмотря на это, каким-то образом ему было с ней комфортно. 

Бен нервно рассмеялся, когда она пихнула его локтем в грудь, стоило ему схватить её за ноги и приподнять над собой, в попытке толкнуться обратно, когда он выскользнул из неё в очередной раз, словно девственник. Презерватив начал сползать, из-за чего Бен выругался и неуклюже полез его поправлять. А она рассмеялась, ничуть не нервно, и раскинула в стороны руки, под которыми виднелись отросшие волоски. Она не стеснялась ни волос на теле, ни собственного смеха, который был настолько же громким, насколько широкой была её улыбка. Она вела себя непринуждённо и не стеснялась своего выбора, и это его успокаивало.

Оттянув майку с бретельками вниз, он оголил её грудь. Ткань облегала её плотно, из-за чего сиськи казались больше. Поласкав сосок, он дёрнул бёдрами вверх, наслаждаясь чудесными хлюпающими и шлёпающими звуками по-настоящему влажного секса. 

— Отстой какой, — хрипло произнёс он.

Рей усмехнулась. Она протянула руку и небрежным жестом, как будто была пьяна, притянула его к себе. Их зубы стукнулись друг о друга, когда он поцеловал её в ответ, и она засмеялась ему в рот, в то время как пружины диванчика скрипели, заглушая звуки, которые в присутствии чужого человека слышать было бы неловко.

***

Когда на следующее утро они занялись сексом во второй раз, ему было комфортно с ней как физически, так и эмоционально.

Бен позвонил на работу и взял отгул. Не услышать сексуально удовлетворённый рокот в его голосе было невозможно. Секретарша неодобрительно фыркнула, и Рей, которая, словно котёнок, свернулась клубочком рядом с ним, проснулась и оглянулась через плечо. В рот ей попала прядь волос, а глаза были заспанными.

Бен швырнул телефон в сторону. Он хотел бросить его на пол, но её спальня была настолько крошечной, что трубка угодила в стену. Обняв Рей, он наклонился и поцеловал её в нос. Словно ожидая поцелуя в рот, она вытянула губы, но он уклонился и направился ниже, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев вниз по её животу.

Лениво запустив руку ему в волосы, Рей сказала то, что люди никогда не говорят на следующее утро после знакомства в Тиндере. Во время таких свиданий люди обычно кайфуют от адреналина и секса. Они раскованы. А по утрам приходит смущение. Рей же в утреннем свете совершенно не стыдилась и оставалась свободной. 

— Хочешь отлизать мне?

— Я не отлизываю, — ответил Бен, положив подбородок ей на живот.

— Мы закончили.

— Я лакомлюсь, — перебил её Бен, прежде чем она успела пнуть его между ног и выгнать из своей постели. — Буквально. С открытым ртом. Не совсем аккуратно.

Закрыв лицо рукой, Рей хихикнула. 

— Давай лучше просто потрахаемся. 

Бен удивлённо на неё посмотрел. 

— О?

Рей посмотрела на него сквозь пальцы. Нашарив на прикроватной тумбочке презерватив, она протянула его Бену. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня обнял и... трахнул. Под одеялом. Как будто мы…

— Парочка?

Рей не отвела взгляда. От её честности захватывало дух, как и прошлой ночью — но совсем иначе. 

— Я хочу почувствовать себя любимой. Разве в Тиндере люди не этого ищут?

Встав над ней, Бен натянул презерватив. Он и без того был наполовину твёрд, но мысль о том, чтобы любить её — быть любимым ею — каким-то образом возбудила его до головокружения. Перекатившись на бок и забравшись под смятое одеяло, он прижался к ней сзади. Толкнувшись в неё, он зашептал ей на ухо: — Прошлой ночью ты хотела, чтобы я оттрахал тебя как следует.

— А сейчас я хочу, чтобы трахнул меня нежно, — выдохнула Рей в подушку. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, будто собираешься отвезти домой к своей маме... _ааааххххх_. — она издала низкий стон и впилась ногтями в его предплечье, стоило ему толкнуться в неё глубже. — Как будто хочешь приготовить мне завтрак.

— Я приготовлю тебе завтрак, — выдохнул Бен ей на ухо, вжавшись в неё до упора.

— Не обычную яичницу или какую-нибудь фигню. Хочу яйца Бенедикт. И бельгийские вафли, — Рей заёрзала и начала задыхаться, когда он обхватил её бедро и принялся ласкать клитор средним и указательным пальцами. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, словно мы смотрим новости, пока ты меня трахаешь. Как будто дальше по коридору спят наши дети.

— Ты пиздец какая странная, — простонал Бен. — Я хочу четырёх.

— Двоих, — не растерялась Рей.

— Троих, — Бен поцеловал её в шею.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, будто мне больше не нужно бриться…

Бен расхохотался. И зарылся лицом ей в макушку. Каким-то образом он продолжал двигаться. Ему встречались женщины, которые его смешили. Он трахался с женщинами. Но она была первой, с кем он мог смеяться и трахаться одновременно. 

— Ты не бреешься.

— Мне хотелось почувствовать, что значит быть в отношениях, — Рей повернула голову и поцеловала его в подбородок.

Замерев, Бен задумчиво посмотрел на неё. 

— Тогда поцелуй меня в губы.

Она так и сделала, и он задвигался снова. Кровать оказалась не такой скрипучей, как диванчик, но на ней было весьма тесно. Под одеялом было жарко и влажно, несмотря на неспешный темп. От убрал от неё пальцы, стоило Рей кончить, зарывшись лицом в подушку. А когда она взглянула на него снова, её волосы прилипли к румяным, вспотевшим щекам.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что люблю тебя? — спросил он в момент безумного наслаждения, когда яйца поджались, а поясницу свело.

Вытянув шею под нелепым углом, Рей поцеловала его в бицепс. 

— Мне это и не нужно. Благодаря тебе я почувствовала себя любимой, — она поцеловала внутреннюю сторону его локтя, поглаживая пальцами запястье. — Мне так спокойно, и тепло и... так легко.

А Бен чувствовал себя совсем иначе. У него кружилась голова, он был на грани безумия. Каким-то образом её бредовые разговорчики довели до такого состояния. 

— Я хочу тебя...

— Ты и так меня трахаешь, — Рей потянулась и мурлыкнула, и он содрогнулся, оказавшись в ловушке внутри неё.

— … Оттрахать, как следует.

Послав ему через плечо озорную ухмылочку, Рей перевернулась на живот. Каким-то образом он не выскользнул из неё в этот раз — где же, интересно, была эта координация прошлой ночью? — и, вжавшись в неё, он оказался в ней ещё глубже, чем прежде. Бёдрами вжавшись в мягкие полушария, он ухватился покрепче, собираясь вонзиться в Рей раз сорок, а в итоге толкнулся раза четыре и спустил в презерватив, бормоча что-то неразборчивое, но тем не менее непристойное.

Тяжело дыша, Бен уставился на её обнажённую спину. Спустя долгое мгновение, всё ещё оставаясь внутри неё, он сказал: 

— Я не умею готовить яйца Бенедикт.

Рей рассмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в кровать. 

— Это просто болтовня во время секса. Не хочу я яиц Бенедикт.

— О, — Бен запнулся. Он понимал, что ему пора убираться. Это намёк. Она не хотела, чтобы он остался на завтрак. Не хотела того, о чём болтала, того, что так сильно его возбуждало. Того, что он осмелился себе представить…

Подперев рукой щеку, Рей вильнула бёдрами. 

— И обычная яичница сойдёт.


End file.
